


Happy Birthday

by Imwastingmylifeinhere (orphan_account)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Grinding, Hair-pulling Kink, I would say I'm sorry for this but I'm not, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Smut, Strip Tease, What the hell am I doing?, smut with a dose of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Imwastingmylifeinhere
Summary: It's Magnus's birthday and Alex has a special surprise for him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)If you haven't read the tags yet do it now before it's too late.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> .... don't judge me. Sooo, long story short, I was wondering if I could write smut or if I would die before I even get to the smut part and my brilliant brain peer-pressured me into trying it out. This has been an experiment. What I found out is that writing smut is hard (get it? hard?)(I had to make that joke, okay?) and I have a newfound respect for people who can write it and write it well.

“Mm, easy there, Magnus,” Alex spoke against his lips.

“Sorry,” he mumbled back.

They stumbled inside Magnus’s room with the grace of two teens that were too busy making out to care about opening doors. Magnus shut the door closed with his foot and was instantly pushed up against it. Alex broke their kiss long enough to take a few labored breaths before her mouth was back on his.

Gods, everything was hot, hot, so hot.  Maybe this is what standing next to lava is like because every single movement of Alex’s lips against his made his skin feel like it was on fire. Forest fires erupted everywhere Alex’s fingers trailed and the brush of her fingers on his flesh spared explosions. Alex was a flame, scorching hot, and Magnus was burning, burning just by being near her.

And he loved every second of it.

“Alex,” he breathed out when Alex pulled away to breathe. Because that was everything on his mind right now. Alex, Alex, Alex. Everything around him was her. He was drowning in her sent, in her touch, in her taste. And the air he wanted so badly was her. Her, only her, until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Magnus,” she breathed out too. Oh, the things her voice did to him. Simply the way she said his name, her voice hoarse from all their kissing, had him shivering in her arms and a moan left his mouth even before she crushed her lips back on his.

Magnus closed his eyes and let himself drown in her. He reached up and tangled his fingers in her hair. He held on like she was the one thing keeping him sane, even though kissing her likes this drove him to insanity.

Magnus was aware of her hands moving around on his body and he wanted to lean into her touch, every single place she touched. Her skilled artist’s hands trailed down his front and then up under his shirt. Her fingers felt the muscles of his stomach and his chest, left burning hot trails in their path. Magnus moaned into her mouth and tried to pull her closer, if that was even possible.

Magnus was too busy, too lost in the feeling of Alex’s tongue fighting against his own and her fingers on his chest to notice her pushing his legs apart. He didn’t realize until her knee was between his legs and she was pushing her thigh into his crotch.

Magnus was so surprised by the sudden friction and how good it felt that he tore his mouth away from Alex’s and let out an incomprehensive sound that might have been Alex’s name. He tugged at her hair as he threw his head back, mouth open and eyes half lidded, and he knew it must have hurt for her, yet all she did was smirk.

“Do you like it, birthday boy?” she whispered and repeated her action for emphasis.

“Ah! Y-yeah…”

“Good.”

Alex’s mouth was on the skin of his neck, licking and sucking and leaving love bites that would definitely show tomorrow. Magnus didn’t tell her to stop. He didn’t want her to.

“A-Alex,” Magnus moaned. He tried to move, to rub down on Alex’s leg for that sweet friction again, but he couldn’t do it. Alex’s hands were keeping him in place by his hips.

Magnus let out a shaky breath as Alex sucked particularly hard on that one spot she knew he loved. “You taste so good, Magnus,” she said against his neck. “Do you want me to touch you?”

“Y-Yes.” Magnus moved again to try and rub himself against Alex even though he knew it wasn’t going to work. “Please.”

Magnus could feel her smirk against his neck. “Whatever the birthday boy wants,” she said and grinded her own hips forward. Under any other circumstances, Magnus would have been embarrassed by the lewd noise he made, but he didn’t care because Alex was rubbing against him and it felt good, _so good,_ and she was hard too. He could feel it through the fabric that separated them and Magnus would give anything for it to disappear and feel Alex’s warm skin against his.

She grinded her hips forward again and the noise Magnus made could only be described as a _mewl_. “A-Alex,” he gasped and held onto her shoulders tightly, hanging on for dear life. He pushed his hips towards her desperately, seeking out the friction she could provide him like a starving man seeks out food. Alex, Alex, he needed her so badly.

And then she had the audacity to _laugh._ “You’re so cute, Magnus,” she said against his lips. She kissed him again, her tongue making its way into his mouth, and Magnus felt a fire in the pit of his stomach. He knew Alex liked to tease him when they were doing things like this, about how fast Magnus was reduced to a mumbling mess under her hands. But she was just as bad as him; Magnus had seen her come undone time and again because of him, had heard her moan his name like it was the only thing she knew how to say.

_I want to hear her moan,_ Magnus though.

He broke their kiss. They were both panting and their breaths mingled together. Magnus took a moment to admire the deep flush on his girlfriend’s face before dipping his head down and going straight for her neck. His hands left their place on her shoulders, even though he felt like he’d collapse if he didn’t hold onto her, and let his fingers trail her front. His hands fumbled with the top button of Alex’s shirt as his mouth left little kisses up the column of her neck. He kissed higher and higher until he had reached that spot behind and below her left ear she loved so much.

“Ngh-! Magnus…”

The blonde boy couldn’t help his smirk when Alex said his name so breathlessly. He gave a particularly hard suck on Alex’s skin and drove his hips into hers roughly, winning another moan from her lips.

His hands were under her shirt, bunching up the fabric and tracing the muscles of her back. He could feel the faint remnants of the scratches he had left there during other times they got intimate like this. Just thinking about all the other times he had been writhing on that bed completely surrounded by Alex and the warmth of her skin as she drove into him had him twitching in his boxers.

Gods, he needed her so much.

His hands wandered lower, over her firm behind as he tried to unbuckle her belt, desperate to reduce the layers of clothing between them and just feel her skin on his already. He had almost done it when Alex pulled her neck away from him and took her hands from where they were clinging on Magnus’ shirt to stop what he was doing.

A disappointed whimper left Magnus mouth, confused as to why Alex was stopping him.

“Slow down there, Magnus,” she panted. “Don’t you want me to give you your present?” There was an evil glint in her eyes that Magnus found impossibly hot and he knew from past experiences that whatever had Alex looking like this would have him moaning so much he forgot what his own name was.

He nodded without talking, too breathless to talk without panting. Alex smirked at him and it sent a shiver straight down his spine. She stepped closer and kissed him softly on the lips, much calmer than their previous hungry and needy kisses.

“Sit on the bed,” she whispered as she pulled away.

Somehow, Magnus managed to walk to his bed and sat at its end even though he felt as if he would collapse any minute with Alex’s eyes on him. Once he was seated, Alex walked slowly toward him, taking long, slow strides. She stopped just out of Magnus’ reach and looked right into Magnus’s eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt.

Magnus could feel his anticipation growing with every button she undid and each new part of skin she revealed. His breath was heavy as she looked into his eyes and licked her lips while she threw the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen Alex naked like this, she always managed to steal his breath away. Maybe more so now rather than their first time. Now he knew what her skin felt like under his fingers and his mouth and it made him long for her more.

“Alex…” he breathed out and the plea in his words was clear. As much as he loved Alex’s strip tease, he needed her now.

“Tch, tch. Be patient, Magnus. You’ll enjoy it more that way.” Alex smirked again as she bent down and started taking of her pants, trailing her hands down her long legs along with the fabric to torture Magnus even more. She was turned three-fourths of the way to the side, giving Magnus a great view of her plush, lingerie-clad ass as she bend—

Wait. Lingerie?

Sure enough, when Alex’s pants lay pooled around her ankle, he could see clearly that his girlfriend was wearing delicate pink lace lingerie. It fit her body perfectly and hugged the curve of her rear in a delicious way. There were little bows at the sides and through its thin fabric Magnus could see clearly just how aroused Alex was.

“Do you like it?” she asked cheekily as she walked towards him slowly. She straddled his hips and sat on his lap, her arms around his neck.

“I-I…it, uh, um,” Magnus said, too preoccupied by the feel of his _lingerie wearing_ girlfriend sitting on his length to make coherent sentences.

“Still great with words, I see,” Alex chuckles as she pecks Magnus on the lips.

“H-have you been wearing it the whole day?” he asked finally. “Even on our date?” All his blood ran south as he thought about their date, everything they had done today together, and how Alex was wearing this beneath her clothes for him.

“Mm, yeah.  I could feel that I was wearing it every time I moved and it made me remember of all the things I wanted to do with you tonight,” she said as she left feather light kisses up his neck that made goosebumps spread across his skin. “It was torture, thinking of all the different ways I wanted to touch you but not being able to because we were in public.”

She leaned closer and Magnus felt her hot breath against his ear as he took his earlobe in her mouth and nibbled it. “Ugh,” Magnus groaned and tightened his grip around Alex’s waist.

“But that’s not a problem now,” she said against his ear. “I’m going to make you feel _so_ good.”

A shudder run though his spine and a whine left his lips as Alex rolled her hips over his member for emphasis. Magnus felt himself twitch against Alex’s warm skin. Gods, this girl would be the death of him.

“Heh, someone down there is excited,” she teased him but Magnus didn’t miss the whimper that had escaped her throat.

“Well, what did you expect?” Magnus replied breathily. His hands trailed lower and cupped Alex’s ass. Feeling the lace in his hands made him even more turned on and Alex moaned when he gave a little squeeze. “My beautiful girlfriend is sitting on my lap in nothing but lingerie. What’s a guy supposed to do?”

Magnus fondled the soft flesh in his hands and Alex responded by moaning again in a way that should be illegal and grinding down on Magnus. His breath hitched at the feeling and he squeezed a little harder.

He took Alex’s lips and kissed her slowly, taking his time to feel every part of her lips. She threw her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss, letting her tongue roam around inside his mouth and sent shivers down Magnus’s spine. Magnus let his hands run all over her body, letting his fingers memorize her lean muscles under her flushed skin.  His hands were running up her things, getting closer and closer to his girlfriend’s arousal when she stopped his hands and broke their kiss.

“Not so fast,” she said, panting from their kiss. “I got a treat for you.”

Before Magnus could ask what she meant, she was getting off if his lap and sitting on her knees in front of him. Her hands trailed up his legs, making goosebumps erupt across his skin. She gently pushed his knees apart and he offered no resistance. Her hands traced over his inner thighs, making gooseflesh erupt across Magnus’s skin. He did his best to keep back a whimper, determined not to let a simple action make him a mess.

 That thought was completely abandoned when Alex took his fly between her nimble finger and pulled it down. She run her hand over his bulge and palmed him through his boxers. Magnus couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips or how he pushed his hips closer, yearning for more contact.

Soon his member was freed from his boxers. The cold air on his exposed flesh and the hungry look Alex was giving him made him shiver. She looked at him like she was a wolf and wanted nothing more than to devour him whole and Magnus would gladly let her.

The green haired girl between his legs smirked up at him (Gods, Magnus wished he could burn that image into his brain). She leaned in and licked a slow, long, wet trail up the side of Magnus’s dick. The blonde bit his lip to keep back a whimper. Alex could turn him into putty in her hands with one touch and she knew it (and probably loved it).

She repeated the same action a couple of times, letting her tongue circle around his head before ducking down and giving him an experimental suck, making sure to run her tongue over the slit to lap up the pre-cum that was already gathering there.

“Fuck!” Magnus cursed at the sensation. It felt _amazing_ but it was over just as quickly as it started. Alex loved to tease him and make him wait for it. She was simply giving him a taste of what he’d get if he was patient.

She went back to using her tongue on him and her hands joined the fray as well. They paid attention to all the things Alex’s tongue didn’t and cupped his balls gently. Magnus’s breathing became even more labored as Alex traced over the vein at the underside of his cock. Her hands twisted and turned to accompany the action and once she reached the tip she circled it with her tongue.

“Ah!”Magnus panted but Alex didn’t stop; if anything, she became even more enthusiastic about it. One of his hands had somehow found its way to Alex’s head and was threaded in her hair, while the other one tightened around the bed sheets with every little move his girlfriend made.

“Alex…Ngh! Please…” Magnus couldn’t believe how much he was panting, how hoarse his voice sounded.

“’Please’ what?”  she asked and Magnus could hear the smirk in her voice.

“I…Ugh! Ah… Alex…” Magnus tried to explain what he wanted but he didn’t seem able of logical thought at the moment. All he could understand was that he felt _good_ and he wanted more, he wanted more of Alex.

She seemed to understand this because she took the head in her mouth and sucked. Magnus didn’t even care about the noises he was making anymore as he moaned. Alex moved down, taking more and more of his member in her mouth as Magnus panted out her name like it was the one thing he knew how to say.

Then she sucked in her cheeks, did that _thing_ with her tongue she knew Magnus loved and a moan so loud was torn out of his throat that he probably woke up the whole floor. The hand he had in her hair clenched, tugging roughly at the green strands. Alex didn’t mind, in fact it made her moan around his dick in her mouth and the vibrations it created felt so _wonderful_.

That response seemed to spur her on as she repeated the action again and again. Magnus’s hand pulled at her hair in a way that must have been at little painful and he would have felt bad if he hadn’t known for a fact that having her hair pulled turned Alex on _a lot._

“Alex…Alex, I…” If she kept going like this, Magnus knew he wouldn’t last long.

As if she had read his mind, she pulled away from him and stood up, wiping away drool from her chin with the back of her hand. She moved closer to Magnus, sidling back on his lap and letting her fingers play with the hem of his shirt.

“I’m not going to let things finish here,” she whispered to him huskily and oh Gods, her voice.  It was hoarse and rough and the fact that Magnus knew exactly what had caused it to sound like that made it even hotter.

Her hands went under his shirt and rubbed his chest. Magnus leaned into her touch and before long she had unbuttoned all of it and was throwing it to the floor along with her own clothes. Alex took a moment to take in the sight before her, Magnus’s bare chest and how much it heaved with every breath he took, his ruffled hair, the beautiful flush across his skin and the unmasked want he looked at her with. It made her even more excited about what she was about to do.

With a hand on his chest, she pushed him back towards the bed and Magnus didn’t fight back. He lay on the bed, his back propped against the pillows as Alex tried to help him get out of his pants and add it to the heap of clothes on the floor. She leaned down and kissed, slower than before and more delicately, as if she wanted to tell him how much she loved him through a kiss.

Magnus deepened their kiss and pulled Alex closer. He knew where Alex’s mouth had previously been but he didn’t care. He was too busy drowning in the moment, drowning in Alex and he loved it.

Alex pulled away when they finally needed air and gazed down at him with a soft smile. “You’re so beautiful,” she said quietly and gave him a peck on the lips. She then reached out to his bedside drawer and fished out a small bottle of lube.

Magnus reached up and kissed her again, mentally preparing himself for her hands near his entrance and the pleasure they would give him. They never came though and Alex’s breath hitched in their kiss.

Magnus pulled apart and a mewling sound made it out of Alex lips. Her eyes were shut and eyebrows scrunched together, her breath coming out in breathy puffs as she hovered above him, supporting her weight with left arm. Her right arm disappeared behind her back and it moved just slightly before she gave out a lewd moan.

“Magnus,” she breathed out.

The realization of what was happening sent all the blood in Magnus’s body south. Alex was… Alex was touching herself in front of him. _Oh Gods._

“A-Alex,” he said in a trembling voice because he didn’t know what else to say at this moment.

“Heh, enjoying the –ngh, ah!—show?” she smirked down at him. Magnus felt himself stand a bit straighter at her moan.

“I-I can help you if you want,” he said. He knew he sounded stupid but the sight in front of him didn’t make it easy to think clearly.

“Nah ah, this is your birthday. I’m doing all the work- Ahn, ahh!” Alex moaned loudly as she put another finger inside, squeezing her eyes tight at the sensation. “And besides,” she continued with labored breath, “I prepared a bit before out date so this won’t take long- mgh!”

So Magnus was left there to look up at the pleasure at his girlfriend’s face as she fingered herself in front of him. She made tiny sounds at every movement of her long fingers inside herself, whimpering and mewling and moaning. Magnus was panting heavier and heavier just from watching her.

After what felt like an eternity of this, Alex decided she had stretched herself enough. She carefully slid on the condom she had gotten on Magnus and coated his member in lube for good measure. She made sure to let her hand linger there a bit more than necessary.

“Are you ready for this?” she asked him seductively. Her flushed face and hard breathing only made her more alluring to Magnus’s eyes.

The blonde underneath her nodded- he didn’t trust himself to speak right now. Alex smirked down at him before she slowly lowered herself onto his dick.

“Mgh, ah…” she groaned as the head entered her. Going so slowly was _torture,_ she just wanted to have Magnus inside her already and ride him until he screamed and she couldn’t walk the next day. Even so she held herself back and took things slowly, allowing herself to enjoy the feeling of Magnus slipping into her.

She panted as she sank down lower. “Ngh, Magnus…” Her cheeks burned and her breathing was short and labored. She moaned and whimpered the more of Magnus she took, overwhelmed by the feeling of having his inside her and the slight burn it cause her. She didn’t mind the pain much, though, especially not when Magnus was moaning and whining along with her.

“Alex, oh my Gods, Alex…”

His hands were clenching at the bed-sheets, his face flushed and scrunched up in pleasure. Seeing her boyfriend so lost in pleasure gave Alex the final push and she sunk down all the way.

“Agh, ahh!” She was panting, resting her hands on Magnus’ stomach for support. Magnus’s entire cock was buried deep inside her and she took a moment to get used to the feeling of being so _full_ because _gods, it’s been too long. Why didn’t I do this earlier?_

“Alex…” Magnus said breathlessly and Alex felt a small shiver run through her spine. She loved the sounds Magnus made when they were in bed – or any other place they decided to fuck at- the way he panted and moaned and said her name. She loved seeing how he looked when he was lost in pleasure, knowing it was her that made him feel like that.

“Do you like it, Magnus?” she asked as she rolled her hips. Magnus’s dick sifted inside her, rubbing against different spots and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep back her whimpers. Magnus didn’t, letting a moan break through his lips at the felling of Alex’s walls around him.

“ _Yes_. Yes, Alex, you feel so _good._ ” Alex whimpered, rolling her hips again, rougher this time and eliciting moans from both of them. Magnus knew just how much she loved it when he spoke like that to her. “Agh! Gods, you’re so good to me, you feel amazing, Alex, Gods, you look so beautiful on my cock.”

Alex would have moaned because of Magnus’s words anyway but the sudden thrust of Magnus’s hips made her voice even louder. “Magnus, ah, AGH!”

“Hasty, aren’t we?” she panted.

Magnus smirked up at her, his hands making their way up her thighs to rest at her hips. “Do you really blame me for wanting to see my gorgeous girlfriend ride me?”

Alex shivered because of his words, because of the way he looked at her, eyes half-lidded and hungry but also full of love. She knew he could feel the gooseflesh that spread across her skin under his palms, he knew what effect his words had on her and how helpless he made her feel. She smirked down at him nonetheless.

“Not really, because I want it just as much.” She leaned in closer, kissed him slowly, letting her tongue wander into his mouth for just a moment. She pulled away afterwards, smirking at him once more and using her hands on his stomach as leverage to lift herself up and drop back down on his dick.

“Ahh!” She moaned loudly, gravity doing its job and making Magnus’s cock enter her roughly, hitting so deep and so _good._ Magnus’s hands on her hips tightened and he moaned along with her.

She did the same thing again, her legs flexing as she raised herself up and dropped back down. Up, down, up, down until she had created a rhythm. The room was filled by breathy pants and moans, the lewd sound of flesh hitting flesh as Alex bounced on Magnus’s member and the obscene wet sounds Magnus’s dick entering her made because of the lube.

Alex moved around every time she dropped down, trying to get his cock to hit that spot inside her that would make her see stars until-

“AHG! There! Yes!”  Her mouth flew open as she cried out, her head thrown back as Magnus thrust up to meet her hips. Yes, yes, yes, there. “Magnus… Ahg! Th-there, please, oh Gods!”

Magnus groaned at the feeling of Alex clenching around him every time he thrust up and hit her prostate. “You’re so beautiful, damn, Alex, you’re so tight. So gorgeous, bouncing on my dick like that, you’re so good, you make me feel so good. _Fuck,_ Alex.”

He leaned forward to capture her lips in a messy kiss. Their moans and whimpers were drowned by each other’s mouth as Alex kept riding him. They broke apart just as Magnus thrust in especially hard.

“Ahh! Magnus!” Alex moaned as her nails scratched at Magnus’s back.

The blonde’s head was in the crook of Alex’s neck, sucking on the skin there. His hands were gripping roughly at her hips and he used them to make Alex ride him harder. Alex threw her head back as he hit her prostate again.

“Magnus! Ahgn, yeah! There!”

“Ugh, Alex…” Magnus sucked hard at Alex’s neck as he felt her clench around him. Maybe he could have come up with a way to explain how amazing he was feeling right now but he was too drunk on the feeling of her to think logically.

The kept their rhythm, Alex moving up and down and Magnus thrusting up to meet  her hips. His mouth kept moving over her skin, kissing and biting and sucking and murmuring compliments and praise to her. He travelled lower and lower, leaving open-mouthed kisses at her collarbone, until he reached her nipples. He took one and his mouth and left his hand work on the other. He tweaked them and sucked them until they were hard under his touch and Alex was moaning loudly.

“Magnus… Ah, agh, mm, Magnus…”

The blonde would have loved to keep playing with her until he slowly drove her insane with pleasure but he was too close. Alex came back down and he snapped his hips up, driving his cock deep inside her and hitting her prostate.

“Ugh, Alex… I’m close…”

“Me- Ahn!- me too…”

Magnus’s hand trailed over Alex’s hip until he reached her leaking member and took it in his palm. He started stroking her and he didn’t bother going slowly at first- he knew she liked it like this anyway. He tried to time his strokes with his thrusts inside her but they were moving too frantically for that that.

“Magnus, ngh, ugh, anh, ah, aH!”

Alex was bouncing on Magnus’s member, face flushed, mouth open as she moaned his name. She’s close, so close, ah…

“You’re so amazing Alex, so great, you’re the best girlfriend I could ask for, Alex, ah!” At this point Magnus didn’t know what he was saying anymore. His mouth moved on its own but what he did know was that the heat at the pit of his stomach kept growing and every time he said something Alex would moan and tighten around him. Close, close…

“Magnus, Magnus, Magnus… I’m coming-!”

With a final moan, Alex came, throwing her head back and erupting all over their stomachs. Magnus was quick to follow. They rode out their orgasms together, moaning way too loudly to notice one of their hallmates bang on their wall to get them to shut up.

Once they had finally come down from their high, Magnus reached over to the bedside drawer and fished out a packet of baby wipes. He pulled out of Alex carefully and promptly cleaned both of them as best as he could.

With both of them cleaned up and the wipes and condom in the trash, Magnus went back to bed and lay next to Alex. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she shuffled closer to his chest.

“Happy birthday,” she whispered to him sweetly. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, simply enjoy the feeling of being this close to her.

“Thank you. I love you.”

She smiled at him and kissed him again. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, please tell me if I completely fucked this up. It can't be worse that Fifty Shades, right?


End file.
